Kitty's Siblings
by dagnytheartist
Summary: Kitty was really mad when her mom made her babysit her little sisters and little brothers from Litter 10 of her family, and she feels even worse that she has to bring them with her to work! How will TUFF survive? OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED!
1. Litter 10

**Kitty's Siblings**

_also called **Litter Ten**_

**Hi everyone! It's dagnytheartist again. I know I should be working on "Fairly OddChildren," but I really wanted to see how this story would go. My first TUFF-Puppy fanfiction other than the christmas story. Enjoy! And please review or send me a message if you want the name officially changed to Litter Ten or Litter 10, since I'm not sure I like Kitty's Siblings that much. **

* * *

_Kitty_

I still can't believe Mom did this to me. She's gone too far.

"Batman!" Shadow yelled from the backseat.

"Spiderman!" Tiger yelled from the backseat.

Believe it or not, those were my brothers. Even though I'm 32, and all of those kids in the backseat were 11, they were still my siblings. We were from different litters, therefore different age groups.

Shadow was a black kitten, which was probably why he had the name Shadow. He is absolutely convinced that "Batman" was the best superhero ever. All I knew about "Batman" was that he was a mix between a human and a bat. A human is a made-up species that you would only understand if you read comic books. I don't, so I still don't get it.

"Spiderman is so much cooler!" Ah yes, and Tiger is almost the complete oposite of Shadow. He's an orange short-haired tabby, and he's conviced Spiderman is the better superhero. Spiderman is a mix between a spider and a human.

"Would you two SHUT UP?" Duncan yelled. Duncan is the biggest of the litter. He, like me and Tiger, is also orange furred. He's usually seen with his Gamebug, playing all day.

"Hey Kitty!" Bella pulled on my sleeve. "Guess what I wanna be when I grow up?"

"A movie star?" I guessed.

"Nope! A model!"

"Oh. That figures." Bella is the prettiest girl in my family, according to mom. I used to have that title, not that it mattered, cause then she was born and now she has it. Bella has grandma's long, white fur and my black hair, and is always being told she's pretty.

"Ew!" Gracie, the girl sitting next to her, said. "I wouldn't want to be a model! They starve themselves and have those ridiculously skinny bodies! They're NOT healthy!" Gracie has short orange fur, glasses, and brown hair; simular to mine but in a ponytail. As I've learned within the one hour of watching them so far, she seems to support "being healthy" and "having a good diet." To her, this means eating vegetables and not being a model.

"You only say that because you have short hair and short fur and glasses and you look like a nerd."

Gracie didn't seem to take offense. "So maybe you look prettier now. But in a few years, I'll have a perfect normal body and you'll be skinny as a pencil."

Daisy, I noticed, looked very worried. "Please stop." She mumbled. Daisy was the quiet one of the group. She had white fur like Bella's, only shorter, and she also has Gracie's brown hair. Sort of like a cross between the two.

"Spiderman!"

"Batman!"

"I can be a model if I want to!"

"Fine! I'm just saying, you'll really regret it!"

"Are we there yet?"

"I want mommy..."

"What do you know? We're here!" I opened the car door and let the kids out. I was hoping they'd quiet down as we got in the house, but as soon as we got in_ more _questions popped up.

"Where do we sleep?"

"What have you got to eat?"

"Do you have any comic books?"

"Can we watch tv?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you can watch tv. APPROPRIATE tv."

Shadow looked at the cable guide. "So, do you guys want ICatty on Nickelodeon, Finneas and Frog on Disney Channel, or Johnny Test on Cat-toon Network?"

"Is Petropolis's Next Top Model on?" Bella asked. "You're so lucky Kitty, you live in Petropolis."

"The Elephant Enchanted movie is on ABC Family!" Daisy pointed out.

"Zebra and Luther is on Disney XD!" Tiger looked at me. "Do you get Disney XD Kitty?"

I sighed. "No. It just lists it as a suggestion so you can buy the channel."

"That's stupid." Duncan moaned.

So was driving these monsters to my house. But I didn't say that out loud.


	2. Superpowers

Kitty's Siblings

chapter 2:

"Hi Kitty!" Dudley walked outside of the TUFF building and said hi to his partner, Kitty. He walked to the right side of Kitty's car and looked in the backseat. "So these must be your siblings?" Kitty had already told him a week ago that her mom made her babysit.

"I'm Bella!" Bella smiled and and looked at Dudley through the open window. "And I'm gonna be a model when I grow up! My mom says I'm very pretty."

Gracie rolled her eyes. "No one cares Bella!" She turned to Dudley, and decided to introduce herself to be polite. "Anyway, I'm Gracie."

Tiger and Shadow, who were on the right side of the backseat, each hopped out of the car and ran around to greet Dudley. "I'm Tiger!" Tiger said happily. " And I'm Shadow!" Shadow said after Tiger.

"And the other two are Duncan and Daisy." Kitty said, impatient to get inside. "Could we please go inside instead of taking forever to introduce ourselves?"

"What are you so mad about Kitty?" Dudley asked.

Kitty sighed. "Sorry Dudley, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night since all the kids kept having night mares!"

"I dreamed I was the ugliest thing in the world!" Bella said, shaking with fright.

Gracie turned to Bella. She was quite surprised, since Bella isn't one to be scared. "Whoa, you must have been really scary-looking if you're shaking! What did you look like? A hidious monster?" Gracie said this with part sympathy, and part facination that her sister would ever imagine herself as anything but pretty.

"No!" Bella continued shaking. "I looked just like- like- you!"

Gracie frowned. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"I mean -I had brown hair and glasses and I had this ugly, orange fur..." Bella shuddered, then noticed Kitty glaring angrily at her and Tiger looking confused. "Um, no offense to you two. Kitty and Tiger look okey, in your own way."

"What are we waiting for?" Shadow asked. "We're at a secret agency people! Let's go inside so we can blow something up!"

"Is that all you violent boys ever think about?" Bella asked.

"I'm not surprised." Gracie said to Bella. "They read comic books."

"Come on!" Tiger yelled pulling his sisters out of the car.

"Alright! I can show you guys around!" Dudley opened the doors to the TUFF building, and the litter of kittens followed. Within seconds, they all felt the cool air conditioners on their fur.

"Wow!" Tiger and Shadow opened their mouths wide. "It's huge!"

"I've seen bigger hospitals." Duncan said with a yawn.

Daisy shivered and held on to Kitty's leg. "Kitty, can we go soon? This place is big and weird and I wanna go back to your apartment."

"Don't be such a baby!" Bella said to Daisy.

"That's not nice!" Gracie said to Bella. "Daisy, don't be scared. This place is neat and it's big because it has to hold a bunch of important files and machinery. And a bunch of important people."

Dudley creaked a door open and held it. "Now kids, here is my favorite room at TUFF." He opened the door and smiled. "THE SNACK ROOM!"

"What's in the snack room?" Tiger asked as he peeked his head inside.

" 'Snack room' must be code for something dangerous!" Shadow suggested.

Gracie slapped her forehead. "You're kidding. Guys, it's a room for snacks."

"Is there anything fat-free, sugar-free, and artificial flavoring-free?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. But let me show you the buttons!" Dudley ran to the buttons and stared at them, trying to remember which ones were which. "You press this one for hot chocolate, this one for doggy buiscuts, this one for the gorilla..."

"Gorilla?" A grin spread across Tiger's face. "We want the gorilla!" Right before Dudley could stop him, Tiger pushed the gorilla button. A gorilla popped out of the small hole, hitting his chest like Tarzan. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" He yelled angrily.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed, except for Daisy. The small white kitten looked at the gorilla, jumped up, and pushed him back in through the hole he came from.

"Whoa!" Shadow gasped. "Daisy! How did you do that?"

"Superpowers." Tiger said simply.

Shadow nodded, then thought about it. "No! Gamma radiation!"

Tiger tried to top Shadow. "She's a mutant!"

Shadow put his paw to his chin. "She's, uh, she's a bad guy in disguise!"

Tiger snapped his fingers. "She's a robot! Ha!"

"Guys! Guys!" Kitty pushed Tiger and Shadow away. "Daisy's not any of those things! She's just the only one brave enough to do anything about the gorilla! Now, if you don't stop arguing, we'll have to leave TUFF and you won't be able to-"

"You're leaving TUFF?" The Chief had just walked in to get a donut, and after discovering they were out of donuts, he heard Kitty say something. "This is terrible! What will we ever do without Kitty Katswell? Well, I guess Dudley will have to get the donuts..."

"Aw!" Dudley whined. "That's Kitty's job!"

"No it's not!" Kitty yelled. "It's Keswick's job, wasn't it?"

"No it i-i-is not!" Keswick walked into the room. "Now, I came in here because rumor has it that K-K-Kitty Katswell is leaving and that her little sister is an evil mutant robot in disguise with superpowers caused by gamma radiation."

"Hah!" Shadow yelled. "I was right!"

"Only half-right!" Tiger replied. "I was right about the mutant robot with super powers!"

"None of that is true Keswick!" Kitty yelled. "Okey, everyone calm down! Forget what you heard, since this was all a misunderstanding. Tiger..." She glared at Tiger, who was nervous that he was going to get in trouble. "-pushed the gorilla button, and Daisy pushed the gorilla back into the machine by herself."

"It was just an accident." Daisy mumbled, using her usual shy voice.

"It was a good thing though." Kitty said to Daisy. "Come on, let's let Dudley finish the tour."


	3. Tour

_Kitty's Siblings __chapter 3:_

"So now that's all the rooms in the TUFF building." Dudley said happily.

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. "Finally! I thought we'd never be done!"

"..on the first floor!" Dudley finished. The kids all groaned.

"Soooo tired." Gracie muttered. "Dudley, we can't finish this tour."

"Oh that's okey. I haven't been to every room here either!"

"Can we go to Keswick's dangerous weapons room again?" Shadow asked.

"Hey, yeah!" Tiger followed. "Please, Mr. Dudley!"

"Do the rest of you want to go there again?" Dudley asked.

"Actually, we want to go by ourselves..." Shadow told Dudley. Tiger turned to his brother with a confused expression. "We do?" Shadow, who grew annoyed, responded by elbowing him on the arm and whispering "Batman issue 7."

Tiger's eyes widened. He turned to Dudley and smiled. "Oh yeah, we'd like to go and play with the- I mean, look at but don't touch Keswick's dangerous stuff by ourselves!"

"That sounded way too suspicious." Gracie whispered to Bella, while Tiger and Shadow continued to talk. "Don't you think so?"

"What?" Bella looked up from her pink cell phone. "Sorry, I was texting Britney. She says she thinks it's both creepy and dorky that you have a crush on that scientist guy."

"You told Britney-? Give me that!" Gracie snatched the phone out of Bella's paw, but it slipped out of Gracie's paw shortly after. It fell on the floor and received a scratch on the side.

"My phone!" Bella swiped it back up and glared at Gracie. "You did that on purpose!"

"No I didn't!"

"Then you're a clutz." She spits on her phone, then wipes it on her skirt, as though she's cleaning all the floor germs away. "I bet old Kevin wouldn't trust you with any of his inventions."

Gracie growled in frustration. Was her sister trying to make her mad, or just being stupid? "Keswick! His name was Keswick!"

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever!"

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! Sorry, I know this is very late, but you people know how busy life can be! Right?**

**I know, lame excuse. But school is not easy on anybody, even if they write fanfictions. And when I do have free time, I forget to write more of this. Sorry if this chapter was so short, but I hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to write a new chapter as soon as I can.**


	4. Food

**Author's Note: First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed; Homeydaclown, Titansgirl-otherstuff, Xyger1337, and Peachy author. I know I should have updated this a while ago, but at least I'm doing it now, right? Thanks for being patient, I understand if you got annoyed (I do too when my favorite fanfics are on hold) but I was updating my other stories and figured I'd do this one. **

**By the way, I'm going to see the last Harry Potter movie in theaters today. I hope I can understand what's going on, since I've been having trouble with that (I've never read the book series. ) My sister will probably enjoy it more, but I bet it'll be great! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**-dagnytheartist**

* * *

Chapter 4: Food

I didn't know what to do to keep everyone occupied, but since it was lunchtime we decided to go eat at one of TUFF's restaurants. We had to move two tables together and still filled the seats. And I tried to ignore this, but Tiger was one of the sloppiest eaters I've ever seen! He was eating a bowl of spaghetti with his face literally inside the bowl.

"Ew, that's gross!" Bella shouted. "You're eating it like a dog!"

"Awesome!" Dudley yelled, and did the same with his bowl of soup. Across the room I noticed Agent Gerry (a guinea pig agent) mutter "Some kids have absolutely no manners" as he nibbled on his celery very slowly, spilling bits of it in the process. _Ugh_ I thought.

"Attention Agents Puppy and Katswell!" The Chief was shown on a large screen that appeared near the table.

Tiger's head popped out of the bowl with spaghetti still in his mouth. "We get to watch tv while we eat?" He smiled. "Okey, this is now my favorite restaurant."

"Can we change the channel?" Duncan asked.

"Hey! He's over there!" Shadow yelled and pointed. He really shouldn't have done that, because then Bella screamed. "Squish him!" She yelled, as my ears were still covered from her screaming.

"Hey! There's some cameras and stuff over there by the grasshopper! We could be on tv!" Shadow happily leapt off out of his seat before I grabbed him by his "Batman and Robin" shirt.

"Guys, it's just The Chief!" Dudley said to restore order. I was kind of surprised that Dudley could restore order. The Chief continued. "One of you agents needs to stop Snaptrap from robbing the bank!"

"I'll do it!" Dudley volunteered. "Kitty has to take care of her siblings."

_Oh no I'm not!_ I thought. _I'm fighting a bad guy, not staying here!_

"But I also need someone to get the donuts." The Chief said.

_Great, that's even more embarrassing_. I sighed_. Atleast it's donuts_. "Kids," I told them, smiling at my new idea. "Who wants to go with Dudley to watch him fight a bad guy, and who wants to come with me and get donuts?" Dudley looked up at me with an angry look. I smiled back. "The kids would love to see some action!"

"We're going with Dudley!" Shadow and Tiger said at once.

"I'll go, I guess." Gracie said.

"Count me in too." Bella said, much to my surprise. Maybe she'll just enjoy fighting with Gracie on the way.

"Donuts." Duncan mumbled as he continued his video game (when did he bring that in?)

"I'm going with Kitty." Daisy said.

"No fair!" Dudley yelled. "That leaves you with two kittens and me with five!"

"Four." I corrected before I waved. "Have fun guys!" I smiled again as Dudley glared.


	5. Fight

**Chapter 5: Food Fight**

**(Note: This was a pun. Chapter 4 was "Food" and this chapter is "Fight." Ha ha. This chapter is not in Kitty's POV, since it revolves around Dudley fighting Snaptrap.)**

All members of D.O.O.M., the Diabolical Order of Mayhem, ran out of the bank with piles of money in their hands. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Snaptrap yelled happily as his group made their getaway.

"Boss, what are we going to do with all this money, boss?" Ollie asked.

"I don't know!" Snaptrap replied. "But if I come up with something, it would be cool to have the money already, wouldn't it?"'

"Freeze, Snaptrap!" Dudley had a ray gun aimed at the whole DOOM organization. Snaptrap looked scared at first, but then started laughing. "What do you have there?" Snaptrap asked. "Wee little TUFF trainees?"

Dudley turned behind him to see Shadow, Tiger, and Gracie. Shadow and Tiger had water guns, while Gracie had a ray gun that was bigger than Dudley's. "Guys, I told you to stay in the car." He whispered to them.

"We wanted to help!" Shadow smiled at Dudley, trying to look cute to get on Dudley's good side.

"Hey! Where did you get a ray gun?" Tiger asked Gracie.

"It was in the backseat. Didn't you notice Dudley take his out?"

Dudley turned back to the bank, only to notice Snaptrap and the other DOOM members had escaped. Dudley jumped back in the car and chased after Snaptrap.

"No fair!" Shadow yelled. "We wanted to come!"

"It's probably safer if we stay here." Gracie said.

"But who wants to be safe when you could be a TUFF agent?" Tiger asked. He and Shadow sighed and sat down with some comic books. Gracie sat down too, but then looked around. "Hey! Where's Bella?"

Meanwhile, Bella ate her salad in the back seat and watched happily as Dudley fought DOOM. Not that she would ever let Gracie know, but she liked watching fights. She wondered if there was something she could pick up on.

"We need to get them off our tail!" Francisco yelled.

"I know that!" Snaptrap looked around as he drove way above the speed limit. "Hey look! A shortcut!" But just as the DOOM truck had been about to pull under an empty bridge, Dudley shot it with his ray gun, forcing the bridge to crash down in Snaptrap's way. A plane flew by and immediately attached a replacement bridge, allowing cars to move again.

_Those idiots shouldn't have pulled under that bridge._ Bella thought. She noticed that there was a turn Snaptrap missed, which had dozens, maybe hundreds of black business vans travelling the same direction.

Bella pressed a button on her phone to finish recording the footage. "did u c that, brit?*" Bella texted to her friend Britney. "yes." Britney replied. "4 advis, rite down 'dont b a moron' in my planr." Just as Bella was about to write it down, she stopped and laughed. "u think ur smartr tan snaptrap?" Bella had texted back to Britney.

"he's a moron." Britney replied. "Im a genius."

***For those who cannot read my "text-speak," the messages are "Did you see that, Britney?" "For advice, write down 'don't be a moron' in my planner." And "You think you're smarter than Snaptrap?"**

When Dudley drove back to the bank, he was greeted by kittens with three sour faces.

"Oh, I forgot…" Dudley mumbled. "Get in. Sorry about forgetting. Hope you enjoyed your first tough fight!"

"We barely got to see anything!" Shadow growled. Tiger followed Shadow's growl. Gracie glared at Bella. "How did you get back in the car? We thought you went missing!"

"I was in the car the whole time, duh! You just worry too much!"

Dudley groaned and thought about how Kitty was so happy to take only two kittens. He was starting to see why she was so happy about that.

"That's the speed limit?" Dudley yelled when they passed a sign. "We're not going under that! We're flying!"

"Flying? This thing can fly?" Tiger asked. The tires turned on their sides and released fire as the car started hovering higher. Gracie started to look less annoyed, and happily observed the bird's eye view of Petropolis. Tiger and Shadow stared down as well. Dudley started to feel more relaxed when…

"Bleuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!" Everyone turned to see Bella's face green and her cheeks puffed.

"Dudley, is there a button for air-sickness ailment?" Gracie asked.

"Let's see, there's a button here for hot dogs, button for mashed potatoes, button for filet of fish, button for sloppy joes…" Dudley's mouth started to water. "Boy, imagine those all stacked into one!" Without another thought, he pushed all four buttons. From the side of the car, a plate showed up with hot dog bits inside mashed potatoes on top of sloppy joes and a filet of fish sandwich on top. And the plate landed exactly next to poor Bella, who barfed a second time.

**Hi everyone! Thanks for being patient for this chapter! Just some mildly interesting information: I use Microsoft Word Starter 2010 for writing stories, and for this chapter I think I got on Spell Check's nerves. Everytime I wrote the word "Snaptrap," and when Bella and Britney texted eachother, Spell Check decided to yell at me for every little "mistake." Again, thanks for reading this chapter and being patient.**


End file.
